ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Age: Concentration Training
| genre =Puzzle | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Brain Age: Concentration Training , known in Europe and Australia as Dr. Kawashima's Devilish Brain Training: Can You Stay Focused?, is a puzzle video game developed and published by Nintendo and is the fourth major entry in the ''Brain Age'' series, and the first entry made specifically for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in Japan on July 28, 2012 and in North America on February 10, 2013. After a five-year delay, the game was released in Europe on July 28, 2017 and Australia on July 29, 2017. Brain Age: Concentration Training features a selection of activities and minigames that are designed to stimulate and improve the player's concentration and working memory. Gameplay There are 3 types of training modes: Devilish Training, Supplemental Training and Brain Training. Unlike past installments, the 3DS is held in its standard position, rather than sideways (except for Relaxation Mode). In the training mode to all areas of the brain, Devilish Training, the player is assigned with a training exercise for 5 minutes. In the exercises, the difficulty is adjusted to match the player's efforts. The difficulty level goes up if the player completes the routine with 85% or more correct, or if both questions are answered correctly. The difficulty level remains the same if the player receives between 84-66% correct, or if only one of the questions were answered correctly. The difficulty level decreases if the player receives 65% or less correct, or if both questions were answered incorrectly. In Supplemental Training, the player completes exercises from the previous Brain Age installments. Unlike Devilish Training, the exercises only benefit one of the areas in the brain. In Brain Training, the exercises come in the form of either traditional games, such as Klondike Solitaire, Spider Solitaire. Peg Solitaire, Golf Solitaire, and Mahjong, as well as some exercises returning from past Brain Age installments''.'' The game also added Relaxation Mode which allows the player's brain to take a break after training. They include 3 games: a Wario's Woods-esque game titled Blob Blast, Germ Buster and Music Appreciation, which lets players listen to relaxing music. Development The game was planned to be released in Europe on March 8, 2013,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1edTgRERP4 and after to April 12, 2013; however, despite releasing fully localized information on the title, Nintendo of Europe had since announced the game's release being postponed on April 9, 2013 with no reason given. On April 12, 2017, during a Nintendo Direct, Nintendo announced the release date for Europe. The game was released on July 28, 2017, exactly five years after the original Japanese release. Nintendo Australia later also confirmed a local release in Australia. Reception Brain Age: Concentration Training received average critical reviews, gaining aggregate scores of 73.33% and 71/100 on GameRankings and Metacritic, respectively. Notes : In Japan, the game is known as . References External links * * Category:2012 video games Category:Brain Age Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Brain fitness video games Category:Video games developed in Japan